


Emerge

by Queenkassa



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenkassa/pseuds/Queenkassa
Summary: A woman seeks help and a new place to call home. Not any ordinary woman, a powerful woman most think is impossible. After seeking help from Geralt, there is always something to keep him busy. He can't do this alone without the help of his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows those who wander in the farthest north of the Kaedwen area will not find anything but a fortress that once belonged to Witchers of the School of The Wolf. Many know of its story of the ending that almost drove them all to extinction. There are a few that survived and continued their life on The Path, but as many generations come, who knows until the Witchers are truly extinct. It won’t take long until the civilians will be desperate in need for a Witcher, or else they will be taking the matter into their own hands as many did before. Most of that resulted in unnecessary death. Kaer Morhen, nothing but ruins left behind by the past. The damage done to the place will leave many wondering what happened to cause such damage. Obviously, something bigger than a basilisk dick some would say. Entering through the second gate, the place doesn’t look so bad during the summer. The weeds hugging onto the concrete like vines. The closer one would enter the main hall of the fortress, the more it became evident that someone is there. Dirty footsteps left by a man leading in all directions. More than one man? No. It was all made by one man who had time on his hands to loot the hall. The smell of alcohol, herbs, and the presence of empty mugs on the floor. No Witcher can leave their fortress-like this. .Unless. . .

“Don't move.", a male voice, an accent coming from Velen. No doubt the man is poor by the unpleasant smell he gave off. " Turn around slowly, I have a crossbow at hand and if you move a muscle i'll-"

" -Shoot you through the heart?", another said. A woman, her arms raised turning around slowly to see the man holding her at bow point. It was odd, she seems to calm to say at least. Her posture said it all. It was most likely the man felt more fear than she has. 

" You don't belong here.", she spoke. 

"- and neither do you. I found this castle empty."

" I believe those belong to the Witchers that live here."

" They come back every winter so why does it matter? - are you going to kill me blindfolded with a sword on your back? What are ye? A sorceress?", he asked.

The woman slowly took a step forward as she placed her hands down, " Oh - I can see you perfectly fine. Seeing how the crossbow doesn't have an arrow on it.", her voice lowered, " How about you put that unarmed crossbow down and tell me how you found this place?"

" Okay - Okay", he stepped back quickly. Dropping the crossbow in the process, " I'm just a scavenger trying to make money by selling trinkets, that's all."

The woman paused for a moment. Her expression never shifted with the black blindfold she has on her. The man assumed she was blind. Seeing how he took advantage and try to steal from her. That process failed and left him in fear of being sliced open. 

" - but first.", she reached from beneath her black cloak and handed him a small pouch of coin, " I need some answers."

The man looked at her puzzled but accepted nonetheless if it wasn't for the coin, " Of course, miss."

" I'm looking for a Witcher by the name of Vesemir."

He looked at her entirely from head to toe, " You traveled a long way to look for a Witcher. Where are you from? Zerrikania?", he noticed the tan on her skin along with her armor. Though fully covered, it was black as her hair. Her cloak hugging her waist folding from side to side and her shoulders and arms covered by the black fabric. She wasn't wearing her hood at the time, seeing that she is very muscular in form. It rose many questions about why she has a blindfold covering her eyes even though she can see. 

" I'm asking the questions here.", she stated.

" I know no Witcher by that name, but I know another name that can help you on your search."

" Who?"

He motioned his hand for more coin. This leads her to give him more coin than she bargained for. It didn't matter, she needed answers desperately. 

" His name is Geralt of Rivia. Though I don't know him personally, he is mainly spoken through a song everyone is familiar with. I'm sure you know."

" No, I don't."

He raised his brows in surprise, " Well - the song is written by a Poet in Novigrad. He goes by the name of Dandelion. He owns a Tavern called Chameleon. He may be able to help you find this Geralt Of Rivia."

“What does this Poet know about him?”

“Dandelion knows him personally. So I heard.”

“What is your name?”

“Uh, - Francis.”

" Thank you, Francis."

" Good day, then."

"Farewell.", she bowed her head and headed out her way out of the fortress. Mounting on her black horse, she unfolded her map before going. She had lost her way a couple of times before, but it gains her knowledge of the land. Kaer Morhen reminded so much like home. The land unraped by civilization. Hopefully, it stays that way. 

* * *

**Novigrad**

As the days followed on by, the hooded woman arrived at the borders of Novigrad. The soldiers stand guard every yard of the way. Finding corpses and finding the Tavern closed by the border. Looking at the name to make sure, she is approached by a dwarf that stood by the door the whole time. 

“Need help getting off, miss?”, he asked. There is not a single way a dwarf can help at this point with a height like that. Then remembering that she has a blindfold over her eyes.

“ No. I’m fine.”, she pushed herself to mount off the horse on her own.

“ I’ll take your horse to a nearby stable, miss.”

“Thank you.”, she pulled a small bag of coin. The dwarf refused, “No need, miss. You just go in there and spend your coin there.”, he told her. The woman nodded and head inside the Tavern. She is met with eyes in all directions for a few moments before minding their own business. She stopped and looked around. She doesn’t know who this Dandelion is, but the portrait will do. Seeing the enormous portrait hanging off to the side of the tavern proudly. Looking at the title of the name, she mouthed it off to herself.

“Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove..”

“Yup, that’s my whole name. If I remember correctly.”

The man who she was looking for this whole time stood next to her dressed exactly like how it is on the portrait, but without the cloak and sword.

“You’re Dandelion?”

“People refer me by that name, yes.”, he told her, “You like it?”

“You really killed the Wyvern on your own?”, she asked out of curiosity.

“ Of course! If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t’ve ever been standing on top that Wyvern to get my Portrait done. It was one tough son of a bitch, I’ll tell you that.”

“Dandelion, Are you telling people your lies again?”, a female, her voice like the sheet of silk caught her attention. Looking behind her to see her. Blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed like she’s about to get on stage.

“Forgive him, he’s a ladies man and sometimes can get ahead of himself.”

“Ladies. .man?”, she questioned silently.

“I’m not, truly, I was about to ask for her name. Forgive me, where are my manners. I’m Dandelion and you are?”, he handed out his hand.

“. . Nikka.”

Dandelion placed his hand down after seeing she had not given him a handshake. He didn’t blame her, he _ was _ trying to get a piece out of her.

“Well Nikka, this is my dear friend Priscilla.”, he told her. Priscilla bowed her head and smiled at her, “ - and you can remove your hood. This is no side road tavern.”

“Dandelion, don’t force her to-”

“It’s fine.”, Nikka removed her hood in front of them to expose the blindfold she wore the whole time. The expression on Danelion’s face grew surprised with a mixture of confusion. How could she without glancing at the portrait? There was more to Nikka than he imagined. 

“Dandelion. . .”, she spoke, “ We need to talk. . . Privately.”

“Of course. Follow me.”

* * *

Dandelion leads her to one of his best rooms of the Tavern. Spacious and quiet, Nikka took the time to make herself comfortable by closing the porch windows for more security.

“So, What is this about?”, he asked.

“I’m looking for a man called Geralt of Rivia. I was told you know him personally.”

“If this is about having a dear friend of mine being killed. I won’t say a single word to you. Even if you have me tortured.”

“Relax, I’m not here to harm you or your friend. I need his help.”

“How do I know you’re not lying?”, he crossed his arms.

Nikka pulled out a letter from inside her pouch behind her, “ I need to deliver this letter, but I can’t do that without getting information from Geralt Of Rivia.”, she showed her the name on top of the unopened letter with the Wax icon of a bird. Dandelion has never seen it before, but it has Vesemir’s name on it. It looks official by the blue wax and detail made by the stamp.”

“Vesemir……. - I know him. He taught Geralt everything he knew. Though, I’ve heard he spends most of his time at Kaer Morhen now.”

“ I already went there. There was no one.”

“ I don’t know him personally, and like any witcher; They come and go wherever there's work. Though, you can catch Geralt at his Vineyard in Toussaint. He lives there.”, he told her, “ He may be able to help you deliver the letter.”

“ Thank you.”, again, she attempted to pay him. In which he simply refused.

“No. You keep the coin. I’ll set you a room for tonight and set on your way with food and water.”

Nikka nodded, “Thank you, Dandelion.”

“May I ask?”

“Yes.”

“Are you a sorceress? I know one who is blind but uses magic to see. You have a sword on your back, so that tells me that you’re a warrior. Are you from Zerrikania?”

“You can say that.”, she told him, “ - and no, I can see you completely fine. My eyes are sensitive to light even when it’s dim.”, she pointed out, “ For your last question?. .No.”

“Very well.”

“I should go now.”

“Of course.”

After a few trips around town, Repairing her sword and managing her inventory with her horse. She returns back to the Tavern and to her room where she is met with a bath of warm water ready for her. A nice change of clothes for the night as it is sunset. She needed to rest and take a bath to relax her muscles. She removed her cloak, boots, and armor. Last, it was her blindfold. Placing it along with her neatly folded belongings on the chair, she entered the bath. Sitting down as the water moved. The water nursed her of her tightness around her sore muscles. Water pouring down her black hair, her shoulders, her back, and even some streak past her breasts. The view would make any man pleasing himself. Her view in front of her was only a bed, a chair, and a long mirror. Aside from that, there was a window. There was nothing much to see than another brick wall and lighting from downstairs. It was nice by her standards. _ Couldn’t ask for more _, she thought. Removing herself from the tub, she went over to dress in her gown. All of this was done without the sight of her eyes. Taking the blindfold and placing it around her eyes again. Laying down, she thought what is best to come. Did she travel for far too long, how much longer now?

  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Toussaint: Corvo Bianco**

Midday was the hottest part of the day, but also the brightest time of day. The wind blowing to the west. Tallgrass and the trees moved calmly as small birds chirping by. The presence of insects and lizards in every part of the vineyard. Maintaining their way through life happily without being disturbed. The Vineyard doesn't maintain itself. The harvesters there work midday where the light hits most of the fruit. Harvesting the grabs into their woven baskets as much as they could. Humming to themselves to pass the time. Corvo Bianco is a unique Vineyard owned by a Witcher. Those who work there expect visits by the Queen as she often does. This time, their eyes shifted from the vines and to an unsuspecting visitor on horseback calmly passing through. Their eyes watched curiously, very consciously. Even alarming one of the men to let the Majordomo know of the intimidating visitors. Geralt will always be a Witcher, but that doesn't mean he isn't skilled at other management. Very keen in keeping his Vineyard well managed, he helped himself by filling buckets of water from the well and carrying them over to the animal stalls. It was when Majordomo Barnabas-Basil Foulty stopped by.

" Master Witcher, you have visitors wanting to meet you.", he told him.

Geralt entered the stall, grabbing the bottom of the bucket and looked over his shoulder while he did so. 

" Looks like Geralt got the goats after Eskel.", a very unforgettable voice lighten Geralt's mood. Placing the bucket back down once the tub is full. Exciting the stall and walked over to take a closer look.

" Lambert?", he glances over while he was on horseback, " Eskel?"

" Hello, brother.", Eskel and Lambert mounted off their horse and walked over to Geralt to give him a hug. A better sweet hug than any hug anyone is used to. 

" It's nice to see both of you again.", told Geralt.

" Same here. Kaer Morhen didn't feel the same without Vesemir. So, Lambert and I felt like it was time to visit you.", told Eskel.

" - after hearing you got a nice Vineyard in Toussaint.", told Lambert looking around, " I just had to look. If you don't mind."

" As long as you don't piss Yen off. You're good. Also, I thought you were with Keira."

" Oh, she'll be here soon. Sorceresses don't like long travels.", stated Lambert, " - and like you said, you weren't kidding about portals."

" Told you. Believe me, I've learned that the hard way.", Geralt nodded. Turning over to Eskel, " What about you Eskel? Still living the simple Witcher life?"

" Yeah, still the same lifestyle as always. Though, I got to tell you both about this Katakan I slew. You wouldn't believe it.", he told him, " Over drinks, of course."

" Not a single plow? A Woman you got your eyes on?"

" Not recently, and No. Saving up coin is my main priority right now."

" Smart.", told Lambert, " I'll let Keira know to bring a friend to introduce you to."

" A sorceress? I'm good."

" Really, Eskel? You'll change your mind after learning what they can do with their magic in bed.", Lambert paused, " Hey Geralt? How long is your mojo ganna stand there for?"

" Until I tell him to do something..", Geralt glanced behind him. " His name is Barnabas-Basil. B.B for short.", he nodded to him.

" I'll lead the gentlemen's horses and belongings into the appropriate rooms for them.", Barnabas took the horses reins and left soon after. Finally, Lambert relaxed after him leaving.

" You investing in Real-Estate, now?", asked Eskel.

" Long story."

" As always.", commented Lambert.

" Let's get you two inside and comfortable. I'm sure Yennefer will be happy to see you."

" I really hope that's a joke.", Lambert said.

" Shut up, Lambert."

" Just sayin'."

* * *

" I really hope you have a good reason for being here."

" We're here to see Geralt, that's all.", told Eskel.

" I hope you won't try and send us on errands."

" Lambert.."

" Don't worry, I won't. I will let you boys continue converging. I need to head into town for something.", Yennefer started to walk, " Try not to touch anything."

" Yes, ma'am.", Lambert commented.

Majordomo appears right after Yennefer leaves. It leaves the two new witchers stunned by him appearing out of nowhere. They heard him but wasn't sure where.

" The gentlemen's lunch is ready and prepared for them.", B.B announced.

" So this Mojo is really good for something."

" Lambert.", Eskel called.

" Alright, alright. Let's get some lunch.", said Lambert. Placing his together as he and Eskel followed Geralt to the dining room. The three witchers enjoyed their company. Yet, it feels empty without their father telling them what is best for them. Even complaining about going back to Kaer Morhen and fix the patch on the wall they clumsily fixed. Along with other things, they are in silence for a long while. Comforting silence they felt alongside each other. Brothers who had been through everything. What else that can happen? 

Later that day, Lambert walked outside to refill a bucket of water from the well Geralt used earlier. She heard Keira's voice over by the field entrance talking. The smell of sweet Vanilla confirmed her arrival. He ignored the conversation to respect her privacy as he always had. He paused himself from getting water and walked over to her. Seeing a hooded figure talking with her. His muscles started to tense, his footsteps becoming faster, and his eyes targeting the hooded person. She was a tad taller than Keira. The mention of Geralt raised more suspicions. Marching over to Keira who noticed him from behind her. Making his presence known while approaching. He stopped right next to her.

" Lambert, good to see you.", she smiled.

" Who's this?", his voice never changed.

" A traveler wanting to speak to Geralt.", told Keira, " She wants to ask Geralt some questions."

" A  _ traveler,  _ huh?", Lambert said skeptically. He glanced at the sword on her back. One well-armed traveler he noted, " What about?"

" I'm to speak to Geralt Of Rivia only.", she spoke.

" Geralt is my brother. His business is my business. I'll choose if you get to see him.", Lambert crossed his arms.

" I need to speak to Geralt Of Rivia.", she stepped forward. Lambert grabbed her by the cloak collar and pushed her forward while still keeping his hold.

" Tell me why you're really here?", he asked, " Who are you! Who sent you!", he yelled.

" Lambert! She doesn't mean any harm!", pleaded Keira.

" How do you call yourself a traveler if you're dressed like an assassin, huh?! Tell me, who sent you?!"

" Lambert!"

Eskel appeared between Lambert and the woman and forcefully separated them. This much force pushed the fabric of the hood to fall. Exposing the blindfold from underneath.

" Enough!", Eskel to Lambert. Eskel kept Lambert from lunging forward by keeping a hand on his chest and looking behind him. Seeing the blindfolded woman looking at them as if she knew what she was seeing.

" What is this?", Eskel asked.

" Lambert attacked her before she could say anything. She met with one of Geralt's close friends.", told Keira.

" Who?"

" Dandelion.", the hooded woman spoke.

" What, did you hurt him?", Lambert stepped forward, Eskel held him back.

" No.", she stated, " Dandelion willingly told me about Geralt's Vineyard in Toussaint. I need to ask him some questions to help me on my quest."

" What about?", Eskel asked.

" It's classified for Geralt of Rivia only."

" Bullshit.", Lambert snapped, " None of this surprises me. What's the need for this secrecy anyway."

" It's for my safety."

" Safety?", asked Keira.

The woman's temple twitch to indicate her impatience, " The two of you are Witchers?"

" Yeah?", both Eskel and Lambert replied, " How could you tell we're Witchers if you're blind?", asked Lambert.

" Which school?"

" The Wolf.", Eskel replied.

Eskel, Lambert, and Keira watched the woman stand there still for as long enough to make it awkward. The three look at each other right when the woman removed the blindfold from her eyes. The three watched closely to see her raise her head and slowly opened her eyes. She squinted trying to look at them. Blinking a few times to adjust to the lighting, she looked around with her eyes. The three looked to their shocked. Enough to convince that this is much more than an average ' traveler' looking for a Witcher.

" That's impossible.", Lambert whispered.

Eskel looked at her from head to toe. She is wearing black light armor, heeled boots with a small knife poking out of it, and a sword on her back. The more he looked closely. It wasn't any ordinary steel sword, but silver. The small tint of the material is obvious for those with good eyes. Her hair as black as her horse waiting behind her. A horse with bright blue eyes. Eskel had never seen anything like it. With the sun hitting hard at the time of day, Eskel could have sworn he could see the stripes on the horse. Her skin color, well, all can assume the same thing. 

" What is going on here?", Yennefer's voice calls out from behind them.

The three turned around to see her approaching with Geralt beside her.

" Is there a secret meeting here?", Geralt asked.

" Uh. . . No. Geralt-", Eskel stopped himself. Feeling a small hand touch her shoulder. Her scent caught him by surprise. An exotic smell he had never smelled before in his experience. The woman walked pushed himself through him and everyone else to reach Geralt. Yennefer and Geralt felt their bodies tense in shock. Their throats tighten, chests heaved out of order. Almost forgetting how to breathe. Minds not comprehending on what they're seeing. Geralt had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things. 

Those eyes, her eyes are yellow with the iris slit like a cat. Was this real?

" Who are you?”, Geralt asked.

“ My name is Andronika, I'm looking for someone."

Geralt and the others paused to look at each other. There was skepticism in his eyes, but he had to know.

" Who?"

Andronikka stopped herself from speaking the name. Not trusting those around her waiting for her to speak, but if Geralt trusts them. He didn't h ave to say it.

"Vesemir."

****   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I released this chapter on New Years!  
Happy New Years from where ever you are! 
> 
> I noticed this story has gotten attention since The Witcher came out. I debated so much about keeping this story, but my muse to write the witcher has increased.
> 
> ENJOY!

Geralt lead the group inside for more privacy. Away from curious ears and eyes coming from the vineyard workers peering everyone's shoulder. Entering in last with everyone else in, Geralt made sure no one was in the dining room before taking a glance towards Andronika. To his surprise, she placed her blindfold back on for whatever reason. Everyone waited for Geralt, the one who everyone looked up to take charge. He is used to having these types of problems, but this is something new entirely. The woman is wearing a cloak that covered half her body, very build at the shoulders, dark brown hair, and her skin tan like honey. And after seeing her for the first time once, she appeared to be young. Geralt guessed she is as young as Lambert, maybe younger. 

'You can take your blindfold off.', Told Yennefer, ' You're safe here.'

' I'm afraid I can't for now.', Andronika spoke, ' I wore his blindfold for so long, the light takes effect on me.', she touched it once, ' Even when it's dim.'

' Why to wear it in the first place?', asked Keira.

' I don't want to risk people telling others around that they saw a female witcher prowling around. '

' Smart.', Lambert stated, ' But not  _ so _ smart. What does this have to do with the letter?', he asked. Pointed at her with his arm before placing it under him.

' My master entrusted me with this letter to find Vesemir.', Andronika began, ' I was only told find Vesemir; a Witcher from the school of the Wolf at Kaer Morhen.'

' Why didn't this  _ master  _ of yours just give it to him himself?', Lambert continued.

' Because he told me the night all of my sisters were murdered.'

' Wait - there's  _ more  _ of you?', Lambert asked loudly.

' Why entrust you with this letter? What was Vesemir to your master?', Eskel asked quickly before she replied to Lambert.

' I . . . I can't say.', Andronika replied, ' - and I don't know. I was hoping Vesemir might tell me.'

' I'm afraid I can't help you.', Geralt emerged from between Yennefer and Eskel.

Andronika tilted her head in confusion. Her brows came closer together to view her concern, ' I don't understand.'

' The man you're looking for. .', Geralt swallowed, ' He passed away. .'

Andronika looked like she was going to faint the first she heard those words. Visibly showing that she is heavily affected by the news. Her hand grabbing the ear of the nearest chair to her with her right hand. Looking away from him and exhaled from her mouth. Forgetting that she stopped breathing for whatever amount of time that she almost fell to her knees. Eskel reacted quickly to her side, took the chair she grabbed ahold and turned it for her to sit on. 

' Easy. .', Eskel whispered.

' I'm sorry. I -', Andronika felt hopeless. If Vesemir's dead, then there's no one who can help her. Not with this mess that has followed her from across the ocean. ' I didn't know. .'

'Do you know Vesemir?', asked Yennefer.

' Never met the man.' Admitted Andronika, 'It's not him that I'm worried about, it's. . . - people are after me. My master instructed me that Vesemir would know what to do to help me. Now that I know what has become of him, I have become helpless.', Andronika did her best to sound indifferent. Even for a witcher, some are able to show emotions. Some stronger than others.

' I have a feeling this has to do with her sisters being killed.', Keira guessed, ' I might not know Vesemir for long, but I know that whatever is in that letter. If Vesemir were to choose, he would choose Geralt to take over.'

' If the  _ only  _ Geralt agrees to help.' Lambert reminded.

Andronika wouldn't expect any help from anyone from the group. She sensed the power from each of the sorceresses. The scent of Lilac and Gooseberries mixed with Vanilla was overwhelming for a female Witcher. She just has a good way of hiding it. Andronika didn't want pity from them for her desperate help from Vesemir. To ask help from another Witcher opposite from her original is too much to ask. Surrounded by powerful people in one room, she felt crowded at a corner. 

' I'd say to help her.'

Heads were turned to the door. Two figures, without a sound, made their appearance in front of everyone. Andronika didn't have to face them, she knew by each of their power to know their presence. 

' Ciri!', Yennefer, the voice of a loving mother quickly walked over to her. Hugging her once before turning to look at her companion, ' Triss?'

' Hey.', she spoke, ' Sorry for coming unannounced.'

' Am I missing something here?', asked Lambert, ' Like an invitation?'

Ciri ignored Lambert. Stepping forward to focus on the task, ' Geralt - don't tell me you're stepping down on this.', she looked forward to seeing Andronika had now stepped in front of the fireplace.

' This isn't about Vesemir.', spoke Geralt.

' And? She needs our help.', began Ciri, ' Just by looking at her, she traveled a long way to look for Vesemir for help. If Vesemir were to leave anything, he would entrust you to have it. Vesemir was like a father to you, why would you take down the offer?'

' Because it's not my problem.'

' That isn't you.'

' I know.', admitted Geralt, ' - dammit.'

Ciri smiled, patting his shoulder once, ' I had friends and family by my side when we fought the Wild Hunt. Why should she be alone on this one? Do it for Vesemir.'

Geralt could see Ciri's attempts to convince him. The joke is, he already is. 'What are we up against?', he asked. Earning a smile from Ciri.

Andronika stayed silent. She felt skeptical about the help. Was Geralt really going to not help her? After everything that she's been through to get here? Turning from the fireplace, she spoke, ' Witchers.'

' Other Witchers?', asked Lambert.

' Wait - ', Eskel stops, ' What do want with you?'

Andronika silently walked to Geralt. Standing at a comfortable distance from him, she took the letter out and handed it to him, ' If they're right about you, you should start by reading this letter.'

Geralt held the letter for a moment. Seeing the wax seal on it. He has seen wax seals from Kaer Morhen from the Queen of Cintra. The seal is held in gold metallic wax with a bird insignia. Could this be from the school Andronika is from? More questions than answers, Geralt opened the letter. Yennefer and the others quickly moved to glance over Geralt's shoulder to read. Geralt is quick to move the page away from them.

'Do you mind?'

The rest without saying moved away. Giving Geralt his chance to read. 

' So, are there more out there like you?', asked Eskel.

' Yes, but after everything. I might not have many sisters left.'

' I thought only Witchers are mainly male.', Triss spoke.

' True. Even I didn't think it would be possible.', finished Eskel, 'Which school are you from?'

' You don't know?', asked Andronika, ' I'm from the school of the -'

' That's enough.', Geralt spoke finally, ' Andronika can stay here at the estate. We will speak of this later.'

' Oh - since when did you get so serious?', joked Lambert.

' Lambert - enough.', Eskel spoke, ' whatever was in that letter must have been serious.'

'I hope you all understand why I can't. ', Geralt nodded.

' Understood.', Triss acknowledged, 'If you need help, you know where to find us.'

' Of course.', Geralt began, ' B.B!', he called. 

' Yes?', he appeared from behind Lambert. 

Startling him once before he relaxed, ' You -'

' Take Andronika to a room for her to get comfortable in.', Geralt continued, 'When you're ready. Come find me.', he looked at her.

'Yes, Geralt.' Andronika nodded. Following B.B out the building after him. 

Geralt waited for her to leave before turning to everyone else. Ciri didn't voice her disappointment but showed her respect for him to take this mission. Yennefer showed her concern with just her body language. Knowing he will have to tell her regardless. The others - well, they don't have much right to know unless he wants to.

' I'm sorry.'

' Don't worry about it, big brother.' Lambert lets a cheeky smile, ' It shouldn't be a biggie. You always know what to do.', he nodded.

' I hope so - just don't let me know what you're planning until the last minute.', Keira warned, ' - but I'm here to help. . . If you need it.'

' Yeah.', Eskel agreed.

' Thanks.', Geralt thanked.

' You got this.', Ciri cheered.

' Well - I guess a reunion is put on hold?', asked Triss.

' Of course not.', Geralt replied, ' Let us celebrate another year of us being alive.'

' Now you're talking!', Lambert cheered.

Eskel couldn't help himself from looking at the door. He felt a sense of following the woman. Looking back at Geralt, he felt himself drawn at the idea of finding out what got Geralt serious. Eskel isn't one to get into Geralt's business with Queens and Kings, but in this case; he made an exception. With or without his permission, he need to know.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Andronika was shown to her room separate from the main building. Instead of heading to one of the buildings, B.B. lead to an opening right under Geralt's estate. She followed without questioning and instead watched where they were going. It was dark enough for anyone to become blind by the instant void of stairs, but not for her. It lead down a couple feet under. She noticed how slow B.B. was; cautiously watching his footing while he had his arms behind his back. Trying to remain subtle and not show how obvious he became blinded by the sudden change of atmosphere. The soft clicking of their books clanking against the stone steps echoing through the cave. Andronika's nose flared at the intensity of different strong scents hitting her like a wave. Herbs obviously with the mixture of other things she is used to. It almost reminded her of home. Arriving at the bottom, Andronika can see the Laboratory straight ahead. They were not there for that, but certainly she will check that out when she has the chance. She can use some new potions…

B.B. turned to the left where he opened a steel gate. The loud creaks caught her attention to focus on following him to wherever this room was. She followed right through and saw a makeshift bed along with other things a room needs to have. Though - it wasn't the best of rooms since it was right next to the wine cellar a gate away passing this "room". and it was cooler than it is outside with the sun blazing down. She didn't expect a nice room - with anything; she is grateful. 

'I apologize for the inconvenience, Sir Geralt instructed me to give you a place for you to feel comfortable.'

' In a cellar?', she asked. Looking around the wide open space, ' When did Geralt tell you - nevermind. I understand.', she nodded.

' Do you have any other possessions that you may have? I can have them brought down here at your expense.'

' No.'

' Very well, it is instructed that you return to the Estate to meet Sir Geralt before the party begins at nightfall.', explained B.B., ' I advise you to use your time wisely.'

' I will. Anything else?', she asked.

' That will be all for now.', B.B. excused himself with a quick bow. Turning himself towards the gate door and exiting out from her presence. Andronika slowly walked towards the bed. Shifting her arms to remove the sword from her back and placed it leaning against the bed. It was dark around here with some candles lit here and there. It was perfect lighting for her to remove her -

' You have a loud fiery aura around you for me to notice.', Andronika spoke. Turning her back to the bed and to the metal gate.

' I get that alot.', Triss stood standing next to the metal gate, ' May I?'

She nodded once, ' It's dark in here. I assume a sorceress like you don't have that problem.'

Triss chuckled. ' You're right. I don't. ', she walked towards her, ' I don't need it now - I just want to do something with your vision of yours.'

Triss stood a comfortable distance in front of her. The Witcheress is taller than her, but shorter than Ciri. Not much of a difference since she is maybe an inch or two taller without her heel boots.

' What is there for you to do?', Andronika asked curiously. Thinking it wasn't much of a big deal.

' How long have you had this blind fold on?'

' A couple of months.'

Triss said nothing. ' If you allow me, I would like to check on them.'

' Why?'

' - Because you wouldn't be much use for a blind Witcher. . .ess.'

' I have my hearing.'

Triss rolled her eyes, ' For such powerful eyes like yours, even they can be affected for the littlest things. If you allow me. . .'

She said nothing.

Triss raised her hands and slowly lifted her blindfold. Her eyes closed, waiting for her command. ' Why did you do this to yourself?'

' I'm willing do everything it takes to not encourage my enemies with rumors. It may cause me my vision, but at least I am safe. . . For now.', Andronika slowly opened her eyes. Triss was caught off guard by the meeting of the familiar slit irises staring back at her. Yeah - she's used to it around the male witchers, but a female? This is entirely new. She raised her hands again, palms hovering her.

' I'm going to see how your eyes are, and If it's not affected. I can help you somehow.', Triss explained.

' Do what you can.', Andronika replied.

Andronika closed her eyes again. Feeling the soft palms touching her closed eyelids softly. Hearing soft murmuring of Triss casting a spell over her eyes. Feeling the volume of warmth over her face. She remained still. . . waiting for Triss to finish examining her. When she did, she removed her palms from her face. 

'You can open your eyes now.'

Andronika obliged. Seeing that her insensitivity to light haven't changed. This didn't surprise her.

' I assume the worst?'

' Actually -', Triss continued, ' Your eyes are okay. They need time to regenerate to adjust to the normal lighting outside.'

While she explained this, Andronika grabbed onto her blindfold. Triss instantly stopped her, ' You won't be needing that.', she told her. Triss released her hand, lifting her hand up, and with a wave of her hand; a mask appeared through flames. It wasn't made from fabric from what she is used to. This one was similar to a masquerade mask. In this case, it covered her eyes. It wasn't made from feathers or leather. It was made from glass. . And it was tinted.

' You're going to wear this for a couple of hours. Giving your eyes time to adjust. Once you are ready, you can take it off.', Tiss handed it to her.

' What is it?', she accepted it. Seeing the glass feel flexible and light than fragile.

' It's a mask. . . though Ciri likes to call it. . . ._ Sun_ _glasses._'

' Sun. . . . glasses?', Andronika repeated, ' How do I put it on?'

' Try it.', urged Triss smiling.

Andronika placed the glass over her eyes. The glass acted like it was alive. Sucking into her skin to stick there. She got startled at the contact and removed it quickly. Instead of putting it to the side, she placed it on again. Expecting the same results as before. Instead of the usual dark grim vision of her blindfold around her head. Her hair flowed freely, but the area around her looked a different color, but ten times dimmer. It didn't hurt her, and she was fascinated by it. 

' I knew you'll like it.', spoke Triss.

'Thank you.', Andronika nodded, ' How do I repay you?'

' Repay? Oh no, you needn't repay me. Just get better.'

' Hmm..'

' I'll leave you to it.', Triss smiled. Stepped away from her and towards the gated door, ' I'll see you soon.'

' You too.'

Triss left. Andronika needed her time alone for awhile. Throwing herself onto the hay mattress. Looking up towards the wall. Hearing nothing, but the cooling air of cellars with occasional sounds of fire flickering. It was oddly clean, and she appreciated that. It isn't so bad after all, she thought.

* * *

' This is bad, Yen.'

' Like you let anything  _ bad _ happen.', Yen continues, ' What is in that letter that's so  _ bad _ ?'

' I don't know. .'

' What do you mean?'

' How would I know? This implies for Vesemir and most of half of this letter I can barely understand. I'm helping a woman who I don't know escape a stampede.'

' Read it out loud to me.'

Geralt looks at the letter. His eyes staring at the very top. Yennefer slowly pacing back and forth ready to listen to what the letter says.

_ Vesemir, _

_ It has been decades since we last saw each other. We split a reward in Skellige for a Giant when it stabbed me and threw me off the cliff. Never to be seen again. Aside from the worst circumstance, I was revived in a land I didn't recognize. There were reasons why I didn't return. For years, I dreamt of making a new branch of witchers no man has ever done. In a land no one knew, it was perfect. Or so I thought it was… _

_ By the time I succeeded in making the first Witcher, I began training. One after another, it grew more and more after the years. Yet, I knew it would be dangerous for them to venture out into the world. They were not ready. So I isolated them. For years, I thought they were safe, but I wasn't aware of the enemies near us. The School of The Shark, male Witchers who are as equally vile to The School of The Cat. I knew in time, we will be found. And when they do, I will send one of my best students to you to deliver this letter. Protect her, as soon they will follow her wherever she goes. Riding the Phoenix from their existence. _

_ Please protect her, Vesemir. As I am dead with the rest of the women I created Witchers. She will tell you everything. She may not know the way of life and appear naïve; she learns quickly.  _

_ You're the only person I know who knows what to do. And I trust you that as your dear friend, can help me. I'm sorry I can't be there to see you. As I am dead. . . _

_ Please protect Andronika. _

_ Goodbye old friend, Rydër of The School of The Wolf _

' Phoenix?', questioned Yennefer.

' I assume that's the school in which she came from.'

' Vesemir ever mention an old friend of his?', she asked.

' . . . Not that I can - wait. He would often talk about his old friend and their adventures, but nothing too specific.', replied Geralt, ' I don't think it matters. Vesemir never knew this  _ Rydër _ was alive.'

' Now they know in passing.'

' Witchers hunting Witcheresses? Why?', he asked.

' More questions than answers.', Yennefer snapped her lips, ' We will have to ask about that later.'

' I agree.'

The two spoke in the upstairs bedroom of the estate with everyone gone from the building. . .or so they thought. Eskel stood leaning against the wall next to the door. He stood there fidgeting with a leaf in his right hand. He didn't need to be in there to hear their conversation. Eskel knew Geralt's limits too well to know how far he needs to be without him knowing his presence by smell or by the sound of his heartbeat. He threw the leaf off to a bush and lifted himself off the wall. The Estate that Geralt own is big enough to give everyone space. Not only them, but normal people as well. Greeting him as he passed by them and waved back. He even saw Triss and Keira talking to a store owner. The two women spotted him and gave him a short wave with bright smiles. Eskel waved and gave a short smile before continuing on the trail. He never knew this place had so much life and beauty in every corner. Passing through a small bridge over a stream and further down, seeing what else he can find. Giving himself a wide tour of the place. 

He spotted a small open building overwhelmed with colorful flowers. Curiously walking through the door, he caught the glimpse of the woman there.  _ The woman Geralt is there to help _ . He took a step back to remove himself from view. Not wanting to spook her in the middle of removing the mask from her face. He peeked inside and watched. Eskel took notice of her armor. She wasn't wearing her cloak anymore and seeing the detail on her armor is something he has never seen before. The curves of her armor looked avian than the usual bulky armor he is used to. The sunlight beamed through the vines and leaves in her direction. Touching certain areas of her body as her eyes squinted cautiously around her. The sunlight reflecting on her avian like armor a bit giving a beautiful sight. She held the mask in front of her with her left hand. Slit irises slowly dilating and retracting to their normal slight at the same time. She growled out of frustration as her eyes were beginning to give her a headache.

' I can sense your eyes on me.', she spoke. It wasn't blunt, more of a whisper and exhaling through her mouth. She never turned, letting Eskel give his chance to enter the garden.

' I didn't mean to spy on you.', he stated. Moving himself from his hiding spot and into the garden. It wasn't until now that he saw her eyes looking directly at him up close. They were a bit dilated from what he saw. Seeing that this device she is holding is helping her to some degree. Eskel had run into a rare moment where she removed it for some time. . But how long?

'I know. .'

Of course, she's a witcher. How much different is she from male witchers? Seeing the curves of her muscles underneath the fabric made Eskel yearn with excitement. She can probably kick his ass barehanded if she wanted to. Her dark brown hair held up tight in a bun. Loose hairs from the corners of her face. Every reason for Eskel to feel excited to see a beautiful woman. He wanted to grab her honey cheeks and bring them for a kiss. Her face not tampered with scars. He wondered if she had ever fought anyone. . .or anything.. 

' I forgot you were. .', he trailed off. So focused on to her face. Her height was everything for him to just to feel a little protective of her. Looking down at her; her eyes giving a sort of shine. Squinting, but enough for him to fall in love. Her body, her hair and skin. Even with her accent similar to his, it felt exotic to him.

' A Witcher?', she asked. Placing the mask over her eyes. The mask covered her eyebrows, eyes, but not her nose. He can tell it was made of glass, and seeing that it was dark enough to hide her eyes. It held to her face pretty well. ' I find it amusing.'

' Oh?', he tilted his head.

' The other Witcher: Lambert. He thought he could sneak up on me while exploring the barn.', she explained, ' Male Witchers are so loud.'

Loud? ' He didn't hurt you, did he?', he asked, concerned.

' No. Keira caught up to him before he could.'

' I'll speak to him about that.', Eskel offered.

'You don't need to do that for me.', she turned her body towards him. Wow, she has a body on her.

' If you say so, Andronika.', it was the first time he has ever said her full name.

' I will need to speak to Geralt soon before nightfall.', she explained. Making her way towards the same exit Eskel has entered through. An arm stopped her, it was Eskel.

' Wait.', Eskel lowered his arm, ' You're a Phoenix?'

She stepped back in disbelief, ' How did you-?"

' Does it matter?'

' In the matter of fact, it does. Geralt wasn't supposed to tell anyone.'

' He didn't.', he confessed.

Andronika stepped further back from Eskel, ' What do you want from me?'

' You…'


	5. Chapter 5

The land of the Estate remained relatively calm and normal. It was mid-day when the sun is highest than the sky. Geralt speaking to B.B of the arrangements for tonight. The mention of the invitation agreement from The Queen has accepted his request. She has sent many people to arrange the Estate around him with colorful flowers, cooks, and even musicians. Geralt has much appreciated the Queen's efforts to make this party-perfect. Yet, he did not complain. Instead, he allowed whatever the Queen pleased. Though - he felt quite ambiguous about the she-witcher. Appearing out of nowhere to ask help from a man who is dead. Geralt felt a sense of doubt, a feeling he has never felt in many years. .until now. 

_ For Vesemir. You'll always know what to do. _

A loud crash caught the attention of everyone. It vibrated the ground. Sounding like a thunder has struck the ground. How odd, he thought. No presence of clouds threatening the sky. His eyes and ears scanned the area around him. Aside from the concern people in his Estate and Yennefer's quietly guessing what the problem was. He heard it again, and this time; it was the wind. He spotted some debris flying down further from his home. What? he questioned.

' Geralt!', Ciri runs up to him. Steady breaths of a Witcher; a sign of a professional. ' You have to stop them before they hurt each other.'

' What is going on?'

' It's Eskel and Andronika.'

Geralt followed Ciri quickly down the path. He grew concerned for Eskel's well being. He had every reason to believe Eskel to avoid conflict. Eskel is a well-mannered, calm, and reserved Witcher compared to him. This confused him more to think that Eskel would try to make a move on Andronika. Or perhaps the other way around? It wouldn't be much of a surprise if it was Lambert. In this case, even Lambert knew his limits sometimes to avoid conflict with things he knows will cause him to notice like Geralt; and avoid a fight he can't win. Yennefer followed Geralt to see what's going on. He was met with Lambert and Keira standing there with their backs facing him. They were watching down a hill. Geralt saw Triss standing off in the distance trying to get in between Eskel and Andronika from fighting in an open untampered field. It wasn't much use trying to get in between two Witchers trying to get at each other's throats.

' Damn Eskel!', hollered Lambert, ' What did you do to piss her off!?', he laughed. Keira could only cover her mouth and watched in disbelief.

Eskel glanced upward towards a hill where they stood watching. Triss beside them tried to talk Andronika down, but it wasn't happening. This given distraction gave Andronika the opportunity to Aard him off his feet.

' Just a huge misunderstand-!', Eskel was thrown back before he could finish.

' Lambert, not funny.'

' Geralt, you made it to the fight.', he announced, ' It's about to get better.'

' Lambert, why aren't you helping?', asked Ciri.

' I thought about it and thought Triss could handle it.', Lambert crossed his arms, ' - but Eskel's a big boy, he can handle himself. Unless he got soft and lets a she-witcher beat his ass. Besides - Triss is doing a poor job breaking up the two.'

' I don't blame Triss.', spoke Keira, ' Breaking up two Witchers is no walk in the park. Especially with Andronika's magic being more equally as powerful as Eskels.'

' Andronika!', called Triss, ' He doesn't mean what he said!'

Eskel quickly got his footing before Andronika tackled him to the ground. Urging Geralt to finally make his move without Andronika using her signs overwhelmingly.

'Help me get them off.', Geralt ordered.

' Yes, sir.', replied Lambert.

Andronika has landed a couple of punches that resulted in a bloody nose. Eskel tried grabbing her arms, but she is fast to dodge them. Instead, protected his face with her overwhelmingly strong punches. Kicking one of his legs to knock her off him for a moment. Looking upward, he released a Quen sign around him that exploded within contact. Andronika made the mistake Eskel hoped it wouldn't happen when she made contact. Blasting her off a couple of feet. Instead of landing on her back, she backflipped, landing perfectly on her feet. This impressed Eskel, given the circumstances.

' Enough!', yelled Geralt. Standing in between the two. 

' Get out of my way.', she threatened. Her hands gave a fire glow, but no flames. Igni sign?

Yennefer stood beside Geralt with magic ready in hand. Geralt glanced beside him. ' At the ready.', she told him.

' No need.', Geralt raised his arm, ' You need to calm down. Whatever happened is just a misunderstanding.', he looked at her.

Lambert retrieved Eskel. Grabbing one of his arms and placed it over his shoulder. ' You look nice.', he joked. Eskel smelled of dirt, grass, and burnt wood. Looking at himself, parts of his shirt and trousers were ripped from being thrown and a close call of being burnt. He said nothing but listened.

' You still call yourself a Witcher with senses that had grown dull in your years? You should consider being more cautious to who you speak around.', Andronika told him. Not moving from her state.

Cautious? Geralt looked behind him to Eskel. Their eyes met sternly to know that Eskel had been listening without him knowing he was there. It didn't surprise him, it went far as kids to know what their limits are to not getting caught. Whatever reason Andronika thinks, everyone will know the truth sooner or later. And trusting Eskel with the information isn't a problem; it's her.

' I believe Eskel was only trying to help.', Geralt began, ' Believe it or not, I can't do this alone without the help of my family. I don't have any doubts in anyone's trust to believe that they might go behind my back.'

' I don't trust them.'

'They're not the problem.'

' Then what is?'

' You.'

Andronika's brows released themselves. The magic from her hands threatening to be released disappeared. Yennefer's lowered her arms after Andronika finally let her guard down. Andronika said nothing, her eyes looking past him and to Geralt again behind the last she wore. Geralt couldn't see her expression, so he relied on her heartbeat. Beating fast, Geralt continued, ' If you want our help, you can start by not overreacting. Whatever Eskel has told you isn't what you think it was. I know my brother too well to know he wouldn't hurt you.'

' Tch.', she snapped, ' Keep him away from me.', Andronika patting herself to clear the dust from her clothes. Marching off to the other direction.

' Andronika!', Triss called out. Turning to Geralt, ' I'll speak to her. '

' Thank you, Triss.', Geralt thanked, ' Make sure we can trust her enough to not set the whole estate on fire. Time is ticking and she needs to speak to me soon.'

' I will, Geralt.', Triss gave a reassuring smile. Her eyes darting to the direction Andronika disappeared off too. Jogging away from everyone else. Geralt turned around to see Eskel holding onto Lambert. The other too busy holding onto his nose. Eskel grunted in pain and spat to the side.

' What happened?'

' A huge misunderstanding.'

' How?'

' I said something..', Eskel began, ' then it triggered her to attack me thinking I was her enemy. It wasn't her fault; it was mine.'

' To hell, it isn't.', snapped Lambert, ' You call _ that _a Witcher? Geralt, she's a loose cannon!'

' I know.', admitted Geralt.

' Geralt, I'm sorry.', Eskel apologized.

' Doesn't matter, I was going to tell all of you anyways.', Geralt nodded, 'Let's head back to the Estate and I'll explain everything before the party begins.'

' Very well.'

* * *

Andronika hid in an abandoned home next to a river. It was a few miles from the Estate, only she knows how she can get there so quickly. The area gives her space for privacy as she is caught in her own thoughts on the worn-out porch. The anger inside her; still a work in progress. She-Witchers have side effects that can go unchecked and need the training to calm their temptations. Taking away a woman's choice isn't worth taking away as it is permanent during the transition to becoming a Witcher. . . If one ever survived successfully. Andronika remembered his training to ease her rage. Something she perfected after years of training. Why now?

' I can smell you.', she spoke. Her eyes darted behind her. Her mask gave her a clear vision of what stood behind her off a few yards. Unarmed, this didn't stop Andronika.

'As can I.'

Andronika noticed the pale skin, lips, dark eyes, and the abnormally long fingers with sharp nails ready to tear flesh. A Higher vampire, she thought. Her eyes from under the mask squinted at it. She knew that this tall vampire is powerful, but could he see what she is looking from under the glass mask? No. His clothing was outdated and she can sense his cold skin just by looking at him. He took a step forward; she took one back. 

' I mean you no harm.', he told her, ' I came here as a friend.'

' I'm not taking my chances.', she raised her left hand. Ready to attack him at any given chance.

' Wait!', he called out. His voice wasn't loud. He spoke in a soft tone to know that it wouldn't let anyone around them get suspicious. ' I'm a close friend of Geralt's. I received an invitation to his yearly festivity.', he slowly reached in his pocket to pull out a letter. Opening the letter and holding it up to her to read. . . .if she could for that matter. All Andronika needed to see was Geralt's signature and stamp. Remembering the exact one she spotted inside the Estate from one of the sprawled letters of nothing important. Andronika lowered her hand and crossed them under her chest. ' Who are you?'

' You can call me Regis.', he placed his right arm around him and gave a low bow, ' - and you are?', placing the letter back inside his pocket.

' Andronika. .', she replied, ' Were you here to find a meal before heading to Estate to control your temptations or what?'

Regis laughed, ' No. Though - I do find it surprising how _ you _ were able to sense; otherwise, _ smell _my presence without the help of your Medallion. I assume you have one, She-Witcher.'

' How did you-'

' I saw what happened at the Estate.' He told her, ' And to my curiosity, I needed to know if it was true.'

' You followed me.'

' Yes.'

' So you saw me-'

' Your magic is impressive.', Regis placed his arms behind him. Giving her the look if he can reach a much closer distance. She nodded and he thanked her and stood next to her. Facing towards the river. Andronika kept her guard and faced him all while she allowed him to get closer for him to speak comfortably. ' As I remember, Witchers only use signs as a defense response and not attack.'

' There is more than you know, Vampire.', she told him.

He huffed, looking down next to him,' Why do you use that contraption on your face? Made of Glass? Spectacles?'

' Long story.', she sighed, ' Are there any other Vampires I should know about?'

' Only me.'

' Hmph.', Andronika snorted. Her attention moved to the water finally. Letting the High Vampire enjoy the scenery in front of them. The water moving and slapping the worn wood below them. 

' Your Anger. You remind me of myself sometimes.'

' Oh?'

' I assume whatever Eskel said to provoke you triggered your anger.'

'. . .'

' Does this have to do with Geralt helping you?'

Andronika remained silent.

'I get it. You asked Geralt for help from a person or persons that are after you and you thought Eskel was an enemy and attacked him. Sound about right?', Regis smirked, giving her the side-eye. Andronika looked back at him with a gaped mouth. Firmly closing it to prevent from saying more than she said in five minutes.

' I understand. I was once like you. People waiting to kill my kind some centuries ago. Not trusting anyone and scared to ask for help. The anger inside me fueled with rage that I did things I regretted doing.'

' You don't know _ shit. _'

' You're right, I don't. ', Regis confessed, ' But I know what it's like to not trust anyone. And giving those people who are helping you a hard time with your anger. Witcher or not, one needs to know how to control that rage within them before they end up regretting it. So be careful.'

Andronika listened to him. Hearing wisdom from a Higher Vampire? What's she kidding? A Higher Vampire giving a She-Witcher a lecture on control? Andronika never doubts her abilities. Yet - she is slowly understanding what he is getting at. To not always assume the intention of people's words literally. Even doing things that let her rage do things that can never take back. The rage, it needs to be tamed.

' I need to speak to Geralt.', Andronika took a step back.

' Want company?'

Andronika stopped and snapped a look at him. He smiled at her and awaited her answer. Was he serious?

' If you have me.', Regis smiled more, ' to build trust.'

Andronika snorted, ' It's a start.'

' Is that a yes?'

Andronika walked passed him without saying a word. Regis could almost certainly spot her eyes roll as she walked passed. She continued walking, not disappearing as she did before. That was her answer.

**Author's Note:**

> The portrait of Dandelion:  
https://witcher.fandom.com/wiki/Dandelion?file=Dandelion_painting.png


End file.
